V
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Lima, untuk titik yang menyebrang.Haruno Sakura bersenandung riang kala mendapati secarik kertas terselip di bukunya. Tanpa menebakpun, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. For Event 'Black and White Remembrance'


**For Event 'Black and White Remembrance'**

**Ice/Fire**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto **____** Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.**

**.**

_**nyan-himeko**_

_**present**_

**V**

—_**A**__**S**__aso__**S**__aku __**F**__anfiction__—_

**.**

**.**

_Satu_

_Untuk setiap deru bahana_

_Dua_

_Untuk setipis cercahan_

_Tiga_

_Untuk sebongkah asa_

_Empat_

_Untuk Edelweis di padang tandus_

_Lima_

_Untuk titik yang menyebrang_

Haruno, Haruno Sakura. Tak lebih dari kumpulan molekul yang berwujud. Hidup di kehidupan. Apa bedanya ia dengan campurannya?

Ia tersenyum, ia bergerak, ia bernapas.

Mereka tersenyum, mereka bergerak, mereka bernapas.

_Untuk setiap deru bahana_

Sakura di musim semi, yang pudar apabila musim berganti. Kelopak berputar, yang jatuh setiap lima senti perdetik. Untuk setiap roh yang singkat, kau mekar dengan indah. Kau merah jambu, bukan merah menyala ataupun seputih pualam. Kau adalah sekunder, campuran untuk tiap-tiap bagian, merah untuk keberanian dan putih untuk kesucian.

_Haru no Sakura_, kumpulan bunga Sakura. Satu tidaklah indah, menjadi kesatuanlah yang membuatmu utuh. Seperti bebintangan di langit malam ataupun kumpulan titik yang membentuk garis. Nyata adalah wujudmu dan indah adalah atributmu.

Untuk satu alasan, mungkin Akasuna Sasori perlu menghela napas. Jemarinya yang kosong teracung, memainkan ujung pena. Manik hazelnya menatap lelah pada bagian kata-kata yang berderet rapi.

Penat, benda tersebut seakan mengejeknya.

Pupilnya melebar, kala lambaian tangan bergulir di depannya. Kilatan cahaya menyapu pandangannya. Gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik kursi, meletakan kamera di pangkuannya.

"Akasuna-_san_! Suram seperti biasa, ya?" Sapanya riang. Untuk sesaat Sasori tertegun, kemudian wajahnya memberengut. Normalnya, pemuda itu akan lekas menghalaunya pergi.

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain ya, Haruno?!" Balasnya gusar. Sepermili detik, Sakura menekan _shutter_ kameranya dan menyeringai penuh.

"Wah, mukamu jelek banget!" Ia mengamati potret Sasori yang berwajah masam, sejurus terkikik geli.

"Kalau kau sudah puas, pergi sana!" Tandas Sasori, tatapannya bergulir ke arah jendela. Manik klorofil Sakura berkilat jengkel, pipinya menggembung dan alisnya mengerucut.

"Dasar batu karang!" Gadis itu mengayuh langkah, sebelum Sakura menggeser daun pintu, ia berbalik dan menghujam Sasori sinis, "Kuberitahu ya, kebanyakan membaca bisa membuat kepala botak!"

Raga Sasori seakan melayang saat mendapati sentakan keras dari balik pintu. Ia mendesah pelan, menatap langit-langit kelas. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis nekat, dengan kemungkinan seribu banding satu, gadis musim semi itu berani mendekati hidupnya. Ia selalu mengelilinginya dengan kilatan kamera. Kemudian gadis itu mengejekinya, lalu Sasori mengusirnya diakhir.

_Untuk setipis cercahan_

Seseorang dari seseorang yang bersua di masa lampau pernah mendongenginya, _"Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, dan secara alami segala hal yang diciptakan manusia hanyalah alat untuk bersosialisasi lebih baik."_

Untuk apa telepon diciptakan?

Untuk saling berkomunikasi.

Untuk apa televisi, radio, dan internet diciptakan?

Untuk memudahkan arus informasi.

Tabloid, surat kabar, buku-buku.

Mereka ada untuk memudahkan orang berkomunikasi antara satu dan lainnya.

Bahkan media lukispun digunakan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada khalayak.

Jadi, garis akhir; sosialisasi adalah sifat dasar manusia.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat dimana Sasosi merasa jenuh pada kertasnya, ia berkunjung ke suatu gerai foto. Merah, kuning, biru, putih, hitam, dan segala warna-warni dunia menjejali manik _hazel_nya. Dan potret burung bangaulah yang menyita nyawanya.

Tepat ketika itu pula, tepukan kecil menyentakan raganya. Ia lekas-lekas menoleh, di dapatinya bintang merah jambu tersenyum di hidungnya.

"Akasuna-_san_!" Sapanya cerah. Sasori membenamkan alisnya, terkejut heran.

"Foto ini aku yang memotretnya, lho!" Ujung jarinya teracung, gadis itu tersenyum remah,"Bagus kan!" Kikihnya begitu riang.

Pemuda itu mendengus, lalu melengos pergi. Sosoknya masih diekori si merah jambu. _Hazel_nya bergulir jengkel pada si gadis yang begitu hangat.

"Aku baru tahu, lho! Kalau kamu tuh juga tertarik sama seni fotografi!" Sergah Sakura, bersemangat.

Sasori semakin berkukus, itulah obrolan pertama antara ia dan Sakura. Sakura selalu berada di ujung horizon, selalu dikelilingi senyuman hangat, dan hampir tak pernah semenyedihkan dirinya. Sasori sesekali meliriknya di ujung pendar kala gadis itu bersikap. Semua orang tertawa-tawa senang dibuatnya, sementara ia hanya mendekam di balik kertas.

_Untuk sebongkah asa_

_Tsundere_, _tsuntsun _dan _deredere_. Karakter berdarah panas, meledak-ledak dan berusaha setengah mati menyingkirkan perasaannya bila sedang jatuh cinta. Hal yang membuat terkikik pada awalnya. Lalu menciptakan pola imajiner baru yang terasa masin.

Tak ubahnya seperti kumpulan kapuk yang terpercik kabur. Putih yang ditutupi merah jelaga. Hitam di atas putih, mempertemukan abu-abu baru. Hal yang aneh dan memusingkan, tetapi menarik untuk diamati.

Begitulah gambaran Sasori untuk Sakura.

Sakura yang aneh, masin, dan meledak.

Sasori bahkan merasa aneh kala Sakura semakin menuntut ke arahnya. Ia menempelinya, dan tatapan yang sedari dulu di jauhinya muncul kepermukaan. Mereka mulai membicarakan bayangan satunya lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura di suatu ketika. Sasori mengusap dahinya, penat. Tanpa kata-kata, ia mengacuhkan gadis itu dan beranjak masai. Derap kakinya terarah ke muara berdaun lebar. Bau buku tua memenuhi indranya.

Matanya terpancang ke deretan di ujung lorong. Kelabu menari-nari kala tangannya meraih buku hijau belantara. Ia sedikit terbatuk dan terduduk di kursi pengujungan. Sakura masih tetap mengekorinya.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dariku?" Ucap Sasori sebal, Sakura menelitinya dari atas ke bawah sebelum menyahuti.

"Kau lagi PMS, ya?" Jawabnya dengan alis bengkok. Sasori hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya.

Tak terhitung, berapa kali ia harus mendengus untuk gadis merah muda di sampingnya itu. Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini. Seolah batu kasat mata tertancap di punuknya.

"Hah, kau itu menyebalkan!" Rintih Sakura pada akhirnya, dengan wajah ditekuk ia melakoni, "Kalau ada orang yang beramah-tamah, seharusnya kau tersenyum bukannya menampilkan wajah singa!" Sungutnya beberapa menit kemudian. Sasori masih tak menyahut, menolehpun enggan.

Dan pola berikutnya selalu bergulir. Gadis itu selalu bebal. Kadang-kadang sudut bibir Sasori terpancang cekung, sendirinya.

_Untuk Edelweis di padang tandus_

Untuk suatu alasan, pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa objek merah jambu itu tidaklah nyata. Seperti paradoks di keramaian. Ia terlalu sempurna untuk hidup kebanyakan. Dan itulah yang membuat dirinya gerah.

Senyumannya menghangatkan, sikapnya dirindukan, polanya menjurus pada titik akhir kenyamanan. Parasnya elok bak putri-putri khayangan. Ia selalu dikelilingi bagai magnet alam.

Tepat saat itulah, ia mendapati titik kelabunya.

"Haruno itu benar-benar memuakkan!" Sebut suara sopran dari balik ruang.

"Mentang-mentang akrab dengan si Uchiha, lagaknya sok begitu!" Lengkingan tajam menyahuti.

"Setiap kali ia menyebut-nyebut tentang hasil fotonya, yang benar saja!", Suara pertama berujar jengkel, "Dikait-kaitkan dengan fotografer terkenal, menjijikan!" Lanjutnya marah.

"Fotonya itu tak ada apa-apanya. Kau tahu, dia itu menjual wajahnya, lho!"

Gerombolan gadis itu cekikian, menertawai gadis merah jambu yang terantuk kaku di muara pintu. Saat tubuh ringkih itu menghempasnya, Sasori mendengar gadis itu bergumam dingin.

"Kalau aku terkenal, bakalan susah meminta tanda tanganku!"

Akhirnya, Sasori menemukannya; titik hidup.

Setelah itu sosok hitam yang didapatinya itu menguap entah kemana. Sakura masih menghampirinya seperti biasa, dengan senyum riangnya. Ia masih menjejalinya dengan pelbagai hal.

"Hei, Haruno!" Seru Sasori kala didapatinya kelas kosong tak bernoda. Sakura menoleh semangat, maniknya berbinar senang.

"Aku tahu motifmu!" Lanjut si pemuda, hazelnya lurus ke balik dinding.

"Kau melakukan ini hanya demi dirimu, kan? Menjalin relasi untuk memudahkan tujuanmu, kau cukup licik ternyata!"

Mulanya gadis itu terperangah, kemudian ia tersenyum_—_senyum yang belum pernah ditunjukannya barang satupun. Campuran antara riang dan masai.

Sasoripun tersenyum khidmat, ia tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya itu benar-benar hidup. Bukan lagi seperti gelas bening, bukan lagi seperti sebongkah berlian, bukan lagi seperti silikon berwujud, tapi ia manusia nyata dalam bentuknya_—_dalam ketidaksempurnaan.

_Untuk titik yang menyebrang_

Pernah Sakura sekali menanyai, kenapa untuk tidak memulai pertemanan. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dan menjawab asal "Aku tidak butuh."

"Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu bertanya, menuntut penjelasan. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang basah, manik klorofilnya berkilat remang. Sasori mendesah pelan dipermulaan, menghindarpun percuma. Gadis itu akan memaksanya bicara, cepat ataupun lambat.

"Berteman itu hanya menyakiti diri!"

"Kenapa?" Sakura masih memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka," jawabnya lemah, "Pernah sekali, dan itu benar-benar tidak cocok untukku. Kalau pembicaraannya tidak nyambung, akan ditinggalkan. Egois dan saling menipu di belakang. Seperti simalakama, mereka hanya ada agar tidak dianggap kesepian."

Rinai hujan masih menari di alam. Mereka memandang keluar, dari balik jendela yang dibiarkan membuka. Lama terselang dalam diam, mengungkit pendar masing-masing.

"Aku tidaklah berhak untuk menceramahimu seperti ini. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali sebelumnya. Dan aku mendapat suatu simpulan, bahwa manusia memang terlahir untuk saling menyakiti."

Ia bangkit dalam diam. Sakura menoleh dalam ayunan langkahnya.

"Akasuna-_san_! Lakukan saja apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Jangan putuskan hasilnya lebih dulu, karena hasil selalu berada di akhir!"

Akasuna Sasori. Remaja berusia tujuhbelas tahun yang menggilai buku. Pemegang tertinggi nilai se-angkatannya. Dingin, _introvert_, dan kaku sifatnya. Ringkih, canggung, dan aneh sikapnya. Ia selalu dikatai _nerd_ oleh sekelilingnya, dan hanya Sakura yang menyebutnya _nerd_ keren.

"Hoi! Akasuna! Bisa lemparkan bolanya!" Seru Naruto dari ujung lapangan. Kiba menyikut-nyikut perutnya dan bergumam dingin tentang Sasori. Sementara Sasuke memandanginya dengan manik hitam menusuk.

"_Akasuna-san! Lakukan saja apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Jangan putuskan hasilnya lebih dulu, karena hasil selalu berada di akhir!"_

"Woy, _man_! Dia ngelempar bola!" Naruto berteriak nyaring, Kiba terpaku dengan tampang super bodoh.

Sasori hanya mengedipkan matanya singkat, tapi dunianya seketika berputar. Naruto men-_dribble_ mendekatinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori yang menggamit tas.

"Aku enggak tahu kalau kamu lumayan juga. Gimana kalau ikut kami main basket. Kebetulan kami perlu satu orang lagi, karena si Shikamaru itu tiba-tiba saja kabur!" Ucap Naruto, maniknya berkilat senang. Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat lebar saat mengatakannya.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang di ujung mata mengamati gejolak keempatnya. Ia tersenyum_—_tipis dan tulus.

_Satu_

_Untuk setiap deru bahana_

_Dua_

_Untuk setipis cercahan_

_Tiga_

_Untuk sebongkah asa_

_Empat_

_Untuk Edelweis di padang tandus_

_Lima_

_Untuk titik yang menyebrang_

Haruno Sakura bersenandung riang kala mendapati secarik kertas terselip di bukunya. Tanpa menebakpun, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fin_

_November 21, 2012_

_Banjarbaru_.


End file.
